I'm Slipping
by FallenKitsunee
Summary: Who is Madara really? That's waht Aisha asks herself everyday, even though she knows. After all she's his lover... yet can she bring herself to kill the one she loves when he slips away form reality...or maybe he slips back...


FK: Umm…I was bored? Song is Never Enough by Epica. Review and rate!

-

_Can't you hear me screaming, once again? Voices you can't hear Because you are consumed and in content With everlasting greed_

I buried my face in my eyes as I scooted further back into the small space. He had changed so much…war could do that that to a man…

Madara…

Uchiha…

My mouth formed the two word even as I thought them. I loved that man…I still love him…

War, hate and greed, had changed that man for the worst. There was no sign of who he used to be. But only the desire to conquer and to win was there. No longer the man who had won my heart over.

My heart ached…

I looked up quickly as Madara slipped into the room shaking his long hair free of the small rain droplets that seemed to stick to him like glue…

He gave me a small look and walked into his room, well our room, I heard his armor crash to the floor and a few minutes later he came out and knelt down next to me. "I know you don't like this, Aisha, but it must be done."

"Is all the killing necessary? And why must it be done…"

"The Uchiha's must be superior."

"You already are!" It came out like a desperate cry and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. He grabbed my chin softly and forced me to look at him. His dark eyes seeming soft and caring.

"We must stay superior…" He whispered this quietly and leaned forward and kissed me pushing me back slightly so he had both his knees on either side of my hips, and his hands beside my head. "Do you understand this…"

"Yes…but I still see no need for all the killing…you seem nothing but…"

He smirked, a cold edge slipping into his gaze. "But what?"

"Greedy…nothing but greedy."

"Would you call me greedy because I wanted to keep you safe, to keep my family safe."

"Enemies come in numbers no matter how hard you try, Madara! There will always be enemies. So quit killing needlessly!"

"Always the peace lover…eh, Aisha?''

He sighed and moved off of me, leaning back so he could sit and cross his legs. "Have any way around this."

"Quit killing everyone."

"Can't promise anything."

"Will you at least try?"

He nodded whispering something about giving me his word. At least I had his word, though my gut told me it might not be enough…

_Don't you see me on my hands and knees? Begging and bleeding You're smiling as you bite the hand that feeds But will you never see?_

I ran through the forest of Kohana as fast as my feet would take me. Not caring as the rain soaked my clothes, or when the lightning struck near me. I had to get away. Before he saw me…

Before he caught me spying on him. I may have been a ninja before I met him. But when I had met him, I had laid down my kunai and since it had been such a long time since then I had forgotten everything. Damn.

I felt my foot catch on something and I came crashing down onto the wet muddy ground. I hissed slightly as something dug into the palm of my hand. Drawing blood. My head snapped up as a chuckle sounded somewhere to my right. Someone had found me.

"Having problems little miss?" A small red fox stepped into the clearing.

I glared at it, having no doubt in my mind that this small form wasn't it's real form. "What do you want…"

"To help."

"Why? Your that demon fox aren't you?"

The fox laughed darkly. "Perhaps…but your…mate, is it?"

I laughed at him this time. "Mate? No, I'm not even sure what he is anymore…"

The small fox moved next to you, not even caring as it fur was getting soaked. Well I sat up and crossed my legs, slightly uncomfortable. "What do you want fox?"

"Well, Madara has been trespassing onto my territory even more then ever…his power is growing…"

I sighed. "This has what to with me?"

The fox laughed, it's blood red eyes having no emotion. "If he slips any deeper into this hatred, into this killing he will betray all that he knows and loves. No longer thinking for himself. You're the only one who can kill him then. Trust me…when this happens you'll know…and when it does. Come and visit me…" With those words said the little fox slipped back into the bushes.

I sighed and stood up, looking down at my hand and shrugged, heading home. I don't know how long it took but I was relieved to see the familiar door with the Uchiha symbol to the left. I walked inside making sure to take my wet shoes off.

"Aisha?" That was Madara's deep sexy purr…

Before I answered I laughed silently. Better try to act like things are normal and going to fine. So I smiled and chirped. "Yep, I'm home. Sorry if I'm late!" Madara came into view. He sure was ripped…

I grinned at him, enjoying the view of him shirtless and his hair hanging behind him, still up in it's regular ponytail. I was glad to see that his eyes were normal. Ever since he had discovered that Sharingan…

I shook my head and practically jumped him. He seemed to be his normal self. I could feel his deep chuckle reverberate through his body. "You okay…?"

I nodded and didn't give him any time to ask any questions as I crashed my lips against his. I could feel that he was slightly shocked at my actions, but I didn't want to waste any time. Tomorrow could be the last day we would ever see each other in our right minds.

He pulled back, a bit shocked and started to rub my arms slightly. "Your soaked…"

I grinned. "The rain tends to do that to you."

He laughed. "I have an idea…why don't we get you out of these clothes…"

I looked up at him smiling seductively. "I'll agree to that…" And I leaned up and kissed him. He threaded his fingers into my hair and deepened the kiss. He didn't even bother asking for entrance. I'd learned long ago that he was dominant in this department.

I love you Madara…

_Always wanting what your eyes can't see Needing what your arms can't reach Thinking you are in need Always hearing what your ears can't hear Feeling what your hands can't touch Thinking you're incomplete_

I closed my eyes and pressed myself against the wall. Trying not to cry. He was blind…

Because of that damned Sharingan he was blind…

Madara reached out for something, for anyone. He couldn't see and truthfully he was scared of this…her wanted to see things again…he wanted be able to live his life normally…

I knelt down next to him and grasped his hand. Tears coming into my eyes as he desperately clutched my hand. "Ai…sha…?" He sounded tired and scared…

I managed to choke out a yes and tightened my grasp on his hand. I wouldn't leave him…not like this…

I felt his thumb stroke the back on my hand as a tear drop landed on his hand. "Don't…cry…"

I forced myself to laugh. "Me? Crying? I'm not crying…"

He himself managed a chuckle. "So…it's raining…in…here…?"

I bit my lip to keep my sobs form coming out. Somehow I managed to keep my tears from spilling over…"You'll see again…trust me…"

He sighed. "I'm not…so…sure…"

I leaned down and kissed him. I knew he would see again. Yet at that time I didn't know how right my words were.

If I had known what was going to happen I would have taken them back immediately.

_(Enough)It was, Never enough that I gave to you All of the horror that you've put me through (Never enough) How can I make up my mind this time? This is where I will draw the line_

I ran a hand through my long light brown hair and sighed, closing my eyes. Trying to sleep. My eyes snapped open as I heard a blood curdling scream. It came from Madara's room, my mind was racing and my heart was trying to leap out of my chest. What could have happened…

I muffled a scream as I saw Madara's little brother rolling around on the ground screaming and covered in blood. Madara sighed and sat up. "Sorry little brother…but I guess sorry isn't going to do you any good is it…"

I felt my legs give out underneath me sending me crashing to the ground. "Madara…"

He turned towards me, staring at me with his Sharingan eyes. "Aisha, you were right. I was going to see again!"

"Your brother…" I motioned to the now silent kid on the floor.

Madara shrugged. "He just gave me what I wanted. Now I can finish what I want…"

I could feel myself inch back slightly as the Sharingan wheel in his eyes formed into a new spiral connecting star. He held a hand out. "Come on Aisha…come with me…"

I shook my head and screamed no as I got up and darted out knowing Madara was following closely on my heels. For a man that had been lying in bed that whole time he sure was in good shape.

I barely noticed that I slammed the door open, I didn't even stop to explain what was going on to the other Uchiha's who were glad to have their leader back. They just didn't know what he had done…

My feet carried me into the forest, seeking out that fox. I stopped, breathing heavily. "Fox!" I screamed for the demon. I didn't know his name, and I was in desperate need of help. I quickly looked back over my shoulder, making sure that Madara wasn't there anymore.

I heard the same demonic chuckle that I had heard that night here when it was raining. "So, you come for my help now?" Instead of a small fox it was a tall and built man that stepped out into the clearing. His long red smooth hair blowing in the wind, a pair of fox ears on his head, along with nine fox tails swishing behind him. "So he has turned."

I nodded once again looking over my shoulder. My mind not quite sure what was going on. The fox appeared behind me, blocking me form view. "Don't worry, he won't see you. So I'm guessing he said something about how he was going to finish what he needed to do?"

I nodded not saying anything, not really being given a chance to as the fox continued on. "So he plans on living forever…hmm…how about this. Swear to me, you will not rest until you stop him."

I looked confused, my hazel gaze reflecting that. But I nodded and held a hand out for no reason but slowly drew it back. "I, Aisha, will not rest until I stop Madara Uchiha" Maybe if I had known what that had meant I wouldn't have given my oath…

Because really, who wants to live forever?

_Sacrificed my life to be with you Why did you leave me? There's nothing more from me you can consume Cause you are incomplete_

I stared down at my hands and laughed softly. How many years had it been now since that night? I hadn't aged a day since then…and now the leaf-village was already up to the fifth hokage. Yet back then they were at their first hokage…

I cursed silently. I still hadn't got a chance to stop Madara. Since that night I had lost sight of him…

I sighed once again and leaned against a tree. I was just about to close my eyes when I heard voices. Shit…I climbed into the top of a tree and hid myself as best as I could, lowering my chakra levels so there was nothing to sense or trace.

"Senpai! Tobi is a good boy!'"

I heard a few muttered curses and the voice form earlier yell ow as he rolled into the clearing rubbing the top of his black spiky head. He was wearing a strange black coat with red clouds, and an orange swirly mask with one eyehole. "Deidara-Senpai is mean!"

I cocked my head and confusion and almost laughed as a taller female looking blonde stepped into the clearing, glaring daggers at this so called Tobi. "Shut-up Tobi!"

So the blondie was a guy, eh?

I looked once again at the orange masked one, my eyes narrowing. Those chakra levels…

I reached down and pulled my face mask up till you could only see my eyes. This was going to be fun. A small twig jerked to my left and my head snapped towards it, a small little clay spider was standing there looking at me. Suddenly I heard a mumbled 'bang' and the spider blew up.

Shit! I tried to jump away but I could feel myself falling, my vision slowly fading to black.

I recognized the blonde's voice and his laugh. "Well lookie here. A female ninja spying. Wanna carry her in Tobi? I bet Leader-sama will be glad for some fun."

My mind didn't even want to grasp what he meant by fun. I mentally shivered, though my inner voice told me that he didn't mean a word he said, just that he was trying to kill me.

I felt the so called Tobi pick me up, but instead of throwing me over his shoulder like a sack he just cradled me and started walking. I didn't know what else happened since the whole world went black.

_Always wanting what your eyes can't see Needing what your arms can't reach Thinking you are in need Always hearing what your ears can't hear Feeling what your hands can't touch Thinking you're incomplete_

When I opened my eyes I groaned slightly and sat up. I felt a slight tug on my wrists and looked at my chained wrists. "Damn…"

I heard deep laugh as Tobi stepped into the room, though I had my doubts that he was actually Tobi. "Have fun chaining people up do we, Madara."

He laughed and removed the mask, he looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him, except with shorter hair. "You don't know how glad I am that your still alive, Aisha."

I spit at him, snarling. "You don't know how much I detest every breath that you take!"

Hurt flickered in his dark eyes. "That's no way to treat the one you love…"

I kept my face the same, still making him believe that I hate him. Yet I didn't I loved him and my heart was soaring at seeing him. I was glad he was still alive. Yet I knew what must happen…otherwise the remaining Uchiha males would be in danger. Including Madara, there were only three left.

I managed a laugh. "See what happened to your beloved Uchiha clan, Madara?"

He didn't say nothing, his eyes flickered down to stare at the floor. "Don't you feel any guilt about this at all…?" My voice was pleading. Searching for the man I used to know.

He fell to his knees in front of me and cupped my face. "You don't know how much I regret, but it was all necessary…"

"Corrupting your clan?"

He sighed and grinned tiredly. "I didn't do that one…"

"But you sure did help kill them off…!"

He said nothing but buried his face in my neck, his hand resting lightly on my knee. As if he was afraid I was going to float away again. I cursed myself, no matter how many times I told myself I would be able to kill him. I couldn't…I knew I couldn't…

You just can't kill the one you love…

_Enough)It was, Never enough that I gave to you All of the horror that you've put me through(Never enough)How can I make up my mind this time? This is where I will draw the line_

I glared down at the black robe, not really knowing how I had been forced into joining the Akatsuki…

Darn…

Konan stopped next me smiling. "Glad to have another female member in the group! Welcome."

I said nothing but only nodded. And almost visibly wince as Madara…er…Tobi skipped over screaming something about how he was a good boy and such. This side of him was really annoying.

But I wasn't going to stress it. I wasn't.

I swear.

Even if he was the most annoying bastard on the planet at the moment, I loved him. I grinned at the irony of it. Such a strange place that I loved in. Yet…I had a feeling that I wouldn't be in this world much longer.

And when you get these feelings you should learn to trust them. I sure as hell do.

Which is why I'm in this mess.

So maybe you shouldn't trust it…

_Everlasting need Would you please? Answer me and Make me complete_

I laughed as Madara wrapped his arms around my waist, his hot breath on the back of my neck. It was just after all.

I turned around in his arms and kissed him. It was the first time that I had kissed him since I'd been here, sure he had kissed me…

But I knew that tomorrow was the day…

The day I would cease to exist…so care to blame me for wanting to spend my last day in my lovers hands?

I ran my hands through his hair pressing himself up as close as I could get. I heard his muffled groan of surprise as I rubbed my knee against a certain part.

I only kissed him hard when he used one hand to lift me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist…

Yeah…spending the night in his arms seemed right…

_Everlasting greed Would you please? Set me free Fulfill all my needs and make me complete_

I pushed Madara out of the way as the tailed beast attacked. Sure I knew he could hand himself, but I was protective…

In the only visible eye behind the mask I could see his eyes widen and a desperate look slide into them as the approaching tail neared me. Madara leapt forward and pushed me out of the way, the tail went straight through his abdomen and the black robe had an even darker stain spread over it. My eyes were wide as I ran to him dodging and throwing kunai's every which way.

My hands were shaking as I tried to stop the bleeding, after the tail had struck his mask had shattered. He laughed and coughed up a bit of blood. "See…not so greedy…am…I…"

Tears slid down my cheeks as I begged him not to talk. I knew he was in a lot of pain, and that he wasn't going to make it. For a man that gone out of his way to get what he wanted and to conquer what he wanted, only to fall by saving me…

Ironic wasn't it.

Madara reached one bloody hand up and laid it on my cheek. "Put…me out…of…my…misery…"

I shook my head. "I'm not going to kill you!"

He seemed amused by that one. "For…a…woman…who…had trai…ned…to kill me…fun..ny…"

He could hardly speak now so I nodded slowly and reached into my side pocket bringing out a kunai.

He motioned to where my kunai should be and smiled softly. "I love…you…Ai…sha…" He eyes closed and I didn't even have to plunge my kunai into him. Because he had died right then and there…

So apparently it was me that was supposed to die today…

I cried harder and longer then I ever had in my life that day…

_(Enough)It was, Never enough that I gave to you All of the horror that you've put me through(Never enough)How can I make up my mind this time? This is where I will draw the line_

I stared at the fresh grave, I knew my eyes were still red form crying, because I still was. Silently…in my heart…

I looked around and hoped for someone else to come and share with me and sooth me…

Someone else should have…he was a great man before his greed and hate took over…

And he was that same man when he had died…

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and I turned around quickly to see nothing but I heard his voice…I heard Madara's voice…

I could imagine him smiling with his hair blowing behind him.

'Aisha, live and breathe. Love and laugh…that is my last message to you…I love you…'

My heart shattered once again at those words. Who was he kidding. There was no moving on…

There was no future…

_Never again will I be with you No promise eternal carrying us through I finally made up my mind this time This is the end, I've drawn the line Never enough to devour your greed_

I laughed silently and stared down at my hands, they may have been clean now, since it was after all five years since his death…but I could see the blood.

I could see his pain, hear his voice…feel his touch…

I was notihng but a broken woman who would wander this world for as long as it takes me to die. Till someone kills me.

Because the deal with the fox was that I would stop him. And I hadn't. The tailed beast did…

There is no future if I couldn't be with him…

None…

-

FK: o.O I cried during this T.T *huggles Tobi plushie* Review!


End file.
